Destiny
by guardianranger
Summary: Destiny has a hard life-being the adopted daughter to a chicago fireman,losing her dad in the line of duty. Has a deep hidden secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _Destiny (Sheppard) Casey is a young girl whose in the foster system shortly after her mother's death 7 months ago. Becomes friends to Lt. Matt Casey who laters adopts her as his daughter._

 _Age:10 Years old_

 _Has many connections to get what she wants for her new family member of the firehouse-51._

 _This will take place when firehouse 51 is in trouble with who get's into trouble herself._

 _Destiny was watching the scene before her eyes-her foster dad had died from an overdose. Now was watching her foster mom-get into trouble with the law again._

 _Luke Carson whose 16 years old had his arms around Destiny's shoulders. He was leaving tomorrow to be with his uncle whose lives in Las Vegas._

 _Destiny looks at her older foster brother in the face. "Luke! What's going to happen to me?"signed Destiny towards Luke_

 _Luke kneels down to Destiny's level. "Everything will be ok, I promise"signed Luke to Destiny._

 _Lt. Matt Casey was talking to the social worker about the two kids. "So! What's going to happen to the two kids?"asked Matt._

 _Social Worker looked at Lt. Casey and rest of his co-workers who were at the firehouse since that's where they brought the two kids back from the incident with the foster mom. "Luke Carson is leaving tomorrow to stay with his uncle in Las Vegas,we will need to find another foster home for Destiny Sheppard to stay at"answered the social worker._

 _Matt Casey looks at Destiny Sheppard then towards his boss than back towards the social worker. "Would it be possible to get custody of Destiny as her legal guardian?"asked Matt Casey._

 _(2 months later) Destiny Sheppard Casey was adopted by Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51._

 _Became friends with the rest of the group._

 _"Hey! We have another girl in the house"shouted Joe_

 _Destiny was showned around the house._

 _Lt. Matthew Casey was given information about Destiny's background he was talking to Chief Wallace Brown in the office._

 _Social worker was talking to both of them privately. "Destiny information on her birth father is private we don't know where he is at the moment. It's kept hidden about some information on Destiny too. Good luck"answered the social worker leaving the firehouse._

 _3 days later everyone learns that firehouse is in grave danger from closing down._

 _"The government can't close us down"answered Ortis_

 _Ms. MCCloud walks into the firehouse-first thing she sees is Destiny Casey the adopted daughter to Lt. Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51. "Someone explain why there's a child here at the firehouse? The firehouse isn't a place for a child there are many dangerous things here"answered Ms. MCCloud._

 _"Destiny happens to be my niece"answered Peter Mills_

 _Destiny looks at the older women knows she wants the firehouse 51 closed for good._

 _Lt. Matthew Casey walks out of his office with Kelly Severide whose also a Lt. of their firehouse._

 _"Is there something wrong?"asked Kelly Severide._

 _"Ms. Mccloud wants to know why destiny is here at the firehouse"answered Ortis._

 _Destiny looks at Ms. Mccloud then towards her adopted dad. "My dad happens to work here at the firehouse"answered destiny who was learning to speak._

 _"The only person who has kids is Herrmann"answered Jeff Clarke_

 _Ms. MCCloud looks at Destiny. "I want Destiny to leave the firehouse-by the time I see you next time there won't be a child here without permission"answered Ms. Mccloud leaving the firehouse._

 _Destiny watches the older women leave the firehouse. "We shall see about that"murmured Destiny._

 _"Destiny what are you doing here?"asked Leslie Shay._

 _"My tutored couldn't make it to the house"answered destiny_

 _"How did you get here?"asked Peter_

 _(House) that Matt,Peter,Kelly and Destiny live at-it's well for by (unknown source)._

 _"Riley had to go to a meeting she dropped me off here"answered Destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Amanda Caine age 21,Amber Braddock age 18,Destiny Sheppard-are my OC's in this story.

It's been at least over 2 1/2 months that Destiny was adopted by Lt. Matt Casey-had been part of firehouse 51 family member.

It was also that moment firehouse 51 was going to be closing down by the evil Ms. Mcloud.

Destiny has many connections to get what she wants done.

Ms. Mcloud comes storming into the kitchen of the firehouse. "Is this is a sick joke"snapped Gail.

Those who were in the kitchen look at the evil witch.

"What is a sick joke?"asked Brian

"I demand answers to why one of you think it was a joke to get me fired"answered Gail

"Why do you think we had anything to do with it?"asked Gabriela

"Do not want me to close your firehouse"answered Gail.

Destiny had slowly walked into the kitchen with bags, Trevor was talking to the chief.

Gail turns and sees Destiny walking into the kitchen. "Why is there a kid here at the firehouse 51?"asked Gail

Lt. Matt Casey and Lt. Kelly Severide had just walked into the kitchen saw the whole situation in hand.

"Destiny happens to be our niece,is allowed here at the firehouse"answered Leslie

"Not while I'm standing there"answered Gail.

"Destiny happens to be my adopted daughter"answered matt.

Trevor O'Neill comes walking into the kitchen in an uniform they do not recongize at the moment-along with him were 2 other people.

"Ms. Mcloud I would you leave the firehouse 51 right now,unless want to get arrest"answered Trevor

Mouths were wide open

"Who are you?asked Christopher

Wallace boden comes walking into the kitchen. "Lt. Trevor O'Neill military police has rights here at the firehouse"answered Wallace.

"Shouldn't accused the fire fighters into something they didn't do in the first place"answered Tara Jackson.

Cheers could be heard through out the kitchen.

(Destiny,Trevor,Tara and Amber were talking outside) of the fire house

Gabriela saw the whole thing.

Samantha lee was currently in the hospital fighting for her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _It's been at least over 2 months now that Destiny has been living with Lt. Matthew Casey whose a fireman._

 _Kelly Severide,Peter Mills and Trevor O'Neill-(My OC character) in this story-who is an assistant at firehouse 51._

 _3 of them live with Destiny-in her two story house-one that is paid by a mystery donor whose in the military forces-police unit._

 _Amanda Caine age 21 is an detective-adopted by Detective Horatio Caine._

 _Amber Braddock-age 18-niece to Sam Braddock of the strategic response unit._

 _Tara Jackson-age 15-years daughter to Doctor Daniel Jackson._

 _Samantha Lee-(My OC) character 6 years old-foster sibling of Lucas,Destiny,Rose,and Erin._

 _Lucas lives with his uncle in Las Vegas-who happens to be a member of the CSI-Crime Scene Investigaters._

 _Riley Scarlatti-age 18-daughter to Spike-adopted through._

 _Destiny was working on some papers on the table at the firehouse._

 _"Destiny! What are you working on?"asked Shay sitting down taking a short break from working._

 _Destiny looks up. "Some words search puzzles"answered Destiny._

 _Shay goes back drinking her coffee._

 _"Is there anything edible to eat here?"asked Herrman looking at the food to eat._

 _Since Peter Mills happen to visiting his sister and mom for the day._

 _"If your hungry make something to eat,we aren't your servants"answered Hank-a new comer to the firehouse 51._

 _(Rest of the troops come walking into the kitchen)_

 _Matt Casey looks to where Shay and Destiny are at the table working on something. Smiles at Shay who was peering at destiny who crossing out something on the paper._

 _Kelly looks at Matt Casey. "Destiny has been working on word searches this morning"answered Kelly pointing it out._

 _"Can someone explain why there's a kid here at the firehouse 51?"asked Hank._

 _Trevor O'Neill happens to coming in with some bags in his hands-overheard the comment being said to those who were in the kitchen. "Hank! Do you want to be transfer to another firehouse? I can make that happen in 15 minutes"answered Trevor grinning at Hank._

 _Hank shut-ups_

 _Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse._

 _"bye"answered kelly racing out of the kitchen._

 _Shay still can't go back to duty for two more weeks-because of her injuries._

 _Matt Casey waves goodbye to Destiny. "See you later"shouted Matt racing out of the kitchen._

 _2 hours later-everyone returns to the firehouse._

 _"I'm going to get something to eat"answered Herrman._

 _Stops in the middle of the doorway._

 _There was food on the counter-fresh edible food it looks._

 _"Hey! What's the hold up here?"asked Ortis._

 _Joe Cruz looks at the fresh food on the counter. "Pie"answered Joe grabbing a slice._

 _(Matt,Kelly and the rest joined the group)._

 _"Ok! Which one of you brought pie?"asked Kelly who curious._

 _"Don't look at us,we didn't buy anything"answered Joe._

 _"It taste like it came from the oven"answered Mouch._

 _Matt Casey drinking some coffee._

 _Riley comes walking into the kitchen-she knows that Destiny likes to cook._

 _(Destiny wasn't at the firehouse) Tara and her were at the hospital visiting someone they knew in the foster system 2 hours ago._

 _"Has anyone seen Destiny?"asked Gabby Dawson-who was curious._

 _"Destiny was here when we left 2 hours ago"answered Kelly._

 _"She not here at the firehouse,Kristen mention Destiny was in a hurry to get somewhere"answered Dawson._

 _Matt and Kelly both were alerted-they turned towards Riley who was getting a fresh glass of milk._

 _Riley sees everyone looking at her in strange way. "Is there a reason why your looking at me in a strange way?"asked Riley._

 _"Riley! Do you know where my daughter went off too?"asked Matt who was worried._

 _Riley not sure she should tell them about Samantha Lee whose 6 years old is in the hospital. "You have to trust Destiny,it's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry when Destiny is ready to tell you guys she will"answered Riley leaving the kitchen area._

 _Kelly get's a text message from Shay-who knows about Samantha. "Excuse me I got to go pick up Shay at the hospital"answered Kelly walking out of the kitchen._


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

 _Leslie Shay was told who Samantha Lee was how important she was to Destiny while in foster care._

 _"Shay"shouted Kelly Severide and Gabby Dawson who came racing into the hospital._

 _Leslie Shay looks at her two coworkers._

 _"Shay! Are you hurt anywhere?"asked Dawson._

 _Shay shakes her head. "I came here to visit Samantha Lee whose been in a coma for the past 3 weeks now"answered Shay._

 _(Kelly and Dawson) both frozed in seeing Destiny standing there with Tara they were talking to the doctor who was taking over the case._

 _"Thanks! I'm going to be sending some uniform officers to stand guard"answered Tara._

 _Doctor Georgia Oliver nods her head-leaves the hallway._

 _"Destiny! Do you want to head back to the firehouse to make something else for the gang or want me to drop you off at the house?"asked Tara._

 _Destiny's hands were shaking._

 _"Destiny"answered kelly taking a step towards his niece._

 _Destiny Casey looks up. "I'm sorry couldn't tell you about Samantha lee-she's been through alot right now-might not ever wake up again"cried Destiny._

 _(1 hour later)_

 _Kelly walks back into the firehouse-with Destiny in his arms-who fell asleep. Sits on the couch carefully._

 _Shay,Tara and Dawson went to the table doing something._

 _15 minutes later footsteps could be heard._

 _"Casey! Kelly is back"shouted Joe_

 _"Guys! Be quite"answered Shay_

 _"Shay are you ok?"asked Ortis._

 _"I'm fine"answered Shay._

 _Matt Casey comes walking into the kitchen sees Kelly on the couch._

 _Destiny was fast asleep on Kelly severide arms._

 _Kelly Severide looks at Casey. "She fell asleep in my arms-we spotted her with Tara somewhere"answered Kelly._

 _2 Weeks later still no signed of Samantha Lee waking up from her coma like state. Shay,Dawson and Kelly were carefully watching Destiny finding out that who Samantha Lee was to their niece._

 _It also happen to be two days since Destiny Casey was brought from the hospital to the firehouse._

 _Destiny Casey making lunch for the members of the firehouse-she has a concussion due to the injuries that happen 2 days ago._

 _"Destiny! Your supposed to be taking it easy"answered Christopher Herrmann._

 _Destiny shugs her shoulders._

 _"Here! Let us finish that"answered Ortis taking a plate of food towards the tables._

 _(Rest of the ganged) sitting at the table._

 _Matt Casey,Chief Brown and Kelly Severide happen to be walking into the kitchen-saw Destiny fixing some food for their lunches._

 _3 of them head towards the line._

 _"Destiny! Come join us"answered Matt-holding out his hand towards Destiny._

 _Destiny stares at Matt Casey. "Uh! Let me just finish this last plate"answered Destiny._

 _Kristen Callaway-is the adopted daughter to Lt. Terrance Callaway of the Santa Monica Police Department-she is friends with Amber Braddock-who was living in California until the death of her mom._

 _"Destiny! Trevor wants to talk to you for a moment"answered Kristen._

 _Destiny hurries out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

 _(Destiny is talking to Trevor O'Neill) who is signing papers for the custody of Samantha Lee who is 6 years old,well part custody of Destiny's foster sibling._

 _"Trevor! Are you sure about this?"asked Amy O'Neill whose standing there outside of the hospital._

 _(Trevor O'Neill happens to have alot of siblings in his family) who live all over the world._

 _Amy is one of his twin one minute older through._

 _Trevor turns towards his sister Amy. "I'm doing this for Samantha she needs a nice family to live with. Mom already approved it 3 days ago"answered Trevor signing his name at the bottom of the paper._

 _Riley Scarlatti signs her name as a witness._

 _Amanda Caine signs her name as a witness._

 _Amber Braddock signs her name as a witness._

 _Destiny signs her name-also-having custody of her foster siblings._

 _"Trevor! I think your making a big mistake,the adults aren't going to fall for this-having a 10 year having custody of a 6 year old"answered Amy._

 _"Destiny and I are joining custody of Samantha Lee"answered Trevor._

 _Amy O'Neill leaves the station to fly back to Hawaii._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Two days later

 _Destiny was currently working on some homework in her bedroom at the house._

 _Leslie Shay and Riley Scarlatti were keeping Destiny company until the others arrived from work._

 _"Riley! Meaning to ask you-do you know who made the food? Besides Peter Mills"asked Leslie Shay._

 _Riley making some tacos-One of Destiny's favorite things to eat. "Destiny! Likes to cook-don't tell her I told you"answered Riley._

 _(Matt Casey,Peter Mills,Ortis,Kelly Severide-and Nathan who was staying with kelly-since his mom was away on business trip._

 _"Food"answered Kelly,Peter and Ortis_

 _Nathan was shocked in seeing Kelly Severide living in a huge house. "Wow! You live here"asked Nathan._

 _"Destiny is upstairs working on homework"answered Leslie Shay._

 _Matt grabs a carrot on the table-heads upstairs to Destiny's bedroom._

 _Destiny was just finishing her homework-laid down on the bed-curled up._

 _Knocked on the door._

 _Matt Casey knocks on the doorway of his adopted daughter's bedroom. "Destiny"answered Matt Casey._

 _Destiny laid down on her bed-curled up._

 _Kelly Severide pokes his head into the bedroom. "Destiny fell asleep looks like it,good she could get some"answered Kelly covering his niece up with a blanket on the bed._

 _Matt and kelly head downstairs to the kitchen._

 _"Where's Destiny?"asked Ortis._

 _"Asleep"answered Kelly._

 _Riley was alerted when Kelly mention that Destiny was asleep upstairs in her bedroom-she sighs to herself. "Excuse me please-help yourself to the lunch"answered Riley._

 _Destiny was sort of sleeping on the bed in her bedroom-she had gotten a call from the hospital that Samantha might some time wake up from the coma._

 _"Destiny! Are you ok?"asked Riley._

 _Destiny sits up-slowly-wincing. "I don't know if I can do this"answered Destiny._

 _Riley sits down on the bed. "Destiny! You have family who love you very much,I will help you with Samantha"answered Riley._

 _"Thanks"answered Destiny._

 _"I made your favorite-tacos"answered Riley._

 _Destiny smiles a little bit. "Are they still downstairs?"asked destiny_

 _"Yes! they are downstairs in the kitchen"answered Riley._

 _Destiny and Riley make their way downstairs in the kitchen._

 _"Destiny! How are you doing?"asked nathan meeting destiny like 2 weeks ago._

 _Destiny stares at Nathan at first-trying to remember if she met this young boy before._

 _"Nathan! Destiny has a sight concussion due to an injury 4 days ago"answered Leslie Shay telling Nathan._

 _Kelly was watching Destiny-he's worried about her._

 _Matt Casey was watching his daughter too_

 _Following day at the firehouse-everyone was there either working or doing something._

 _Destiny in the kitchen-when Kelly Severide and Matt Casey had walked into the line getting some food for a short break._

 _"Destiny! How are you feeling?"asked Derek Mitchell (My OC)-new person to the unit 4 hours ago._

 _"Hello"answered Destiny grabbing her cell-phone._

 _Matt Casey was already at the table about to sit down._

 _Destiny froze in her spot-dropping her cup of hot chocolate on the floor of the kitchen._

 _"CRASH"_

 _Those who were in the kitchen stop in what they were doing._

 _"Destiny!" Racing towards their niece who had dialed the others letting them know that Samantha was awake from her coma._

 _"Destiny! What's wrong?"asked Matt kneeling down to his daughter's level._

 _Destiny turns towards Leslie Shay who was standing two feet away from her. "Leslie! Can I talk to you for a moment alone?"asked Destiny._

 _Leslie and Destiny talking in the hallway._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _Leslie Shay had whispered to Kelly Severide in what destiny had informed her a few minutes ago._

 _Kelly Severide had told Matt Casey like a few seconds later._

 _Now they were at the hospital talking to the doctors on Samantha Lee's case._

 _"Now that Samantha is awake from her coma,whose has custody?"asked Leslie Shay who was curious._

 _Doctor Georgia Oliver,Doctor Lauren Hodges and Nurse Heather Bradway looked at each other for a moment._

 _"Destiny hasn't told you about having custody of her foster sibling?"asked Heather_

 _Mouth open wide with shocked._

 _"Wait a minute you gave custody to an 10 year old"said Ortis who was there._

 _"No! A Mr. Trevor O'Neill has custody of Samantha Lee"answered Georgia Oliver.  
_

 _"Are you talking about Trevor O'Neill,same one whose been helping at firehouse 51?"asked Dawson pointing it out._

 _(Lynn O'Neill,Tessa Evans,Derek Mitchell and Luna Quinn were standing by each other) they grew up together._

 _Destiny not knowing 3 of the kids work along with her birth father who still doesn't know about having a daughter to begin with._

 _"Are you talking about my brother?"asked Lynn who comes walking over to group standing by the doctors._

 _"How is Samantha Lee doing?"asked Tessa._

 _"Wait a minute who are you?"asked Gabriela Dawson arms across her chest._

 _"Our dads work with Trevor's and Lynn's parents"answered Luna Quinn smiling at each other._

 _Trevor O'Neill smiles at his friends he grew up with._

 _Destiny comes out of the hospital room-not smiling one bit. "What are you all doing here? You aren't family to Samantha Lee"answered Destiny._

 _Firehouse 51-Dawson,Shay,Ortis,Casey and Severide were shocked the way that Destiny was acting towards them._

 _Then again could be the concussion that Destiny has right now._

 _"Destiny! Why didn't you ask one of us about getting custody of Samantha,we would have help you"asked Ortis._

 _Destiny starts to scream-falls to the ground. "No"screamed Destiny._

 _Matt Casey races towards his daughter whose on the ground. "Destiny! It's ok"whispered Matt._

 _Everyone watching what was going on at the moment with the two._

 _Author's Note: Merry Christmas to everyone!_

 _I'm going to write another chapter-which takes 3 years from now-where Destiny disappears without a trace._


	7. Chapter 7

3 Years:

 _It's been at least over 3 years since Destiny's Casey-death-it affect everyone at firehouse 51._

 _Especially Matt Casey,Kelly Severide,Griffin and Benjamin._

 _Leslie Shay already knows that Destiny isn't dead to begin with-hasn't said anything to her former coworkers-because she transfer out of the station._

 _"Uncle Kelly! We saw her"shouted Benjamin racing into the firehouse._

 _Kelly Severide was reading the newspaper-looks at Benjamin. "Benjamin aren't you supposed to be in school buddy?"asked Kelly._

 _Benjamin shakes his head._

 _Gabriela Dawson comes hurrying into the station-she hasn't been the same since her partner left. "My brother dropped Benjamin and Griffin off at the station,school will be reopened in 4 days"answered Gabriela._

 _Griffin comes walking into the station. "Where's Matt?"asked Griffin._

 _(Matt Casey) comes walking into the kitchen. "Why aren't the two of you in school?"asked Matt_

 _"Uncle Antonio dropped us off at the station,school will be reopen in 4 days"answered Griffin._

 _Benjamin is trying to get everyone's attention. "Guys! I saw her"shouted Benjamin._

 _"Benjamin there's no reason to yell out loud,we are right here"answered Joe_

 _"Buddy! What do you want to tell us?"asked Peter Mills._

 _"I saw Shay at the old house"answered Benjamin._

 _Mouth open wide._

 _"Are you sure,when was this?"asked Kelly sitting up straight now._

 _"After school-asked Uncle Antonio to take us there-too see our old home"answered Benjamin._

 _"Shay has some explaining to do"then said Gabriela._

 _(Mention of Leslie Shay being said) she had walked into the firehouse._

 _"What do you want to talk about?"asked Leslie Shay._

 _Kelly and Gabriela raced towards Leslie Shay and hugged her around the shoulders._

 _"Why did you leave with out telling us?"asked Kelly._

 _"We could have work something out"answered Gabriela._

 _"I was offered a good job-one that pays more"answered leslie Shay._

 _Mouth wide open._

 _"You left because was offered a job that pays more, your selfish"snapped Gabriela angrily._

 _Leslie Shay knew she deserved for leaving her coworkers on short notice. "Look what happen in the past stays in the past"answered leslie._

 _(Lt. John Sheppard) comes walking into the firehouse. "I'm looking for Lt. Matt Casey-wanted to thank him for raising my daughter since I was gone"answered John._

 _Coworkers of Matt Casey looked at him,knowing with Destiny being dead they took it pretty hard._

 _Matt Casey walks out of the kitchen,in slow motions._

 _"You really shouldn't have mention Destiny's name-Matt took it hard-when hearing that his daughter died in the hospital"answered Ortis._

 _Leslie Shay smiles a little bit._

 _John Sheppard was confused at the moment._

 _Spike Scarlatti was there-along with Sam and Jules Braddock who were setting an unit in Chicago-John Sheppard was going to be part of their new group._

 _"What are you talking about?"asked Sam standing there_

 _(Riley comes walking into the firehouse). "Uncle Sam,Aunt Jules and Spike-your needed at the headquarters. Not wanting her family members to spill the beans about Destiny"said Riley._

 _Spike,Jules and Sam raced out of the firehouse in a flash of lightening._

 _John Sheppard looks at Riley Scarlatti one of Destiny's friends who was part of the Elite Group._

 _Trevor O'Neill walks into the firehouse shortly after the 3 of the stragtic response unit raced out of the firehouse. "Hey! Everyone did I miss anything?"asked Trevor._

 _"Trevor how is your family?"asked Christopher._

 _Trevor is confused at the moment._

 _(They could hear Griffin and Benjamin yelling outside of the station)_

 _Matt Casey comes out of the station see his two adopted sons hug a young girl around the shoulders._

 _(Destiny Sheppard) slowly stands up,whispers something to the two boys."Please don't say anything quite yet"whispered Destiny._

 _"Bye"answered Benjamin._

 _Griffin hugs Destiny around the shoulders one last time._

 _Destiny looks over to the group standing like 2 feet away from the kids._

 _Ortis knew at once that Destiny wasn't dead-but there must be a good reason why she went missing over 3 years now,didn't want to say anything until the right moment._


	8. Chapter 8

Disappeared:Part II

 _Griffin,Benjamin,Shay and Ortis were the only ones who knew that Destiny is well and alive,they haven't said anything yet to anything._

 _(Gang were at the local park) when Destiny shows up out of nowhere on a bike through._

 _"Help! Please someone help"shouted an older woman at the railing._

 _Firehouse 51 raced towards the scene._

 _"Are you ok?"asked Joe_

 _"My niece she fell into the water"answered the older woman._

 _(Destiny shows up out of nowhere) on her bike in the uniform she was wearing._

 _Kelly,Matt,Joe and some of the others stood watching the scene._

 _"Wait a minute what are you doing? Don't have the training"answered Gary Lane-new comer to the group_

 _Destiny calls back-up on her ear piece she was wearing. "I'm going to need help here with the situation with a child falling into the water"answered Destiny._

 _(2 seconds later) the rest of the elite members showed up out of nowhere_

 _Destiny stayed on her bike-was talking to the older women-who happen to be a friend of (O'Neill's) side._

 _Kelly,Joe and Matt watched the scene before._

 _"Oh My God! Samantha are you ok?"asked Sarah Evans_

 _Samantha shaking-was wrapped into a warm blanket-she looks at the members of firehouse 51. "Are you going to tell them?"asked Samantha_

 _"Tell us what?"asked Kelly_

 _Destiny sighs to herself-this wasn't quite how she wanted the others to know was alive in the first place. "Do I have permission to inform firehouse 51?"asked Destiny into the earpiece_

 _(Back at the firehouse 51 headquarters)_

 _Everyone was in the conference room_

 _Matt Casey was standing near the doorway_

 _"Ok! Explain who the hell you are?"snapped Gabriela Dawson_

 _"I didn't want you to know this way"answered Destiny slowly taking off her sunglasses she was wearing_

 _Mouths were wide open_

 _Gasps could be heard throughout the room._

 _"No! You can't be alive-your dead"snapped Kelly shocked of the news given_

 _Matt Casey taken back that his adopted daughter is alive for the past 3 years. "Why! Didn't you call or tell us where the hell you been for the past 3 years"snapped Matt angrily._

 _Destiny Sheppard looks away for a moment-faces towards the window._

 _"Hey! I'm talking to you"snapped Matt grabbing a hold of Destiny arm._

 _Destiny suddenly twists Matt Casey hand away from her arm. "Don't touch me,I don't answer to you anymore,lost that right as my adopted father. "answered destiny._

 _Matt Casey frozed in his spot._

 _"Destiny doesn't remember much since 3 years ago,she doesn't know who you are"answered Leslie Shay.._

 _"Leslie Shay! Did you know that Destiny has been alive for the past 3 years now?"asked Kelly._

 _"Is that the reason you left for the job?"asked Gabriela hurting._

 _Leslie Shay stood her ground. "Yes! There was a reason why Destiny left suddenly-her biological father was serious injuried-she was the next of kin. I was offered to be there when the others couldn't because of personal matters"answered Leslie._

 _Matt Casey stood his ground._

 _Destiny looks at Leslie Shay. "We need to get going"answered Destiny._

 _Peter Mills was there too. "Are we going to be seeing you again?"asked peter_

 _"Yea! You just got here"answered Ortis._

 _Destiny and Leslie looked each other._

 _"I will let you know in a couple hours, we are needed on a job"answered destiny_

 _Leslie and Destiny getting on their bikes and riding off._

 _Matt Casey storms into his private office-by slamming the door._

 _Knocked on the doorway a few seconds later_

 _Chief Wallace Brown was standing there._

 _Matt Casey stood up. "Did you know all this long that Destiny wasn't dead for 3 years?"shouted Matt angrily._

 _Chief Brown stood his ground. "Lt. Casey it was for your safety didn't know that Destiny has been alive for the past 3 years,she wanted to keep her adopted family members from harm"answered Chief Brown._

 _3 days later_

 _Kelly Severide forgave Leslie Shay for leaving without telling them she was offered another job._

 _Matt Casey still in shocked that destiny was back in Chicago._

 _Chief Brown had informed them earlier during the day-that the firehouse 51 was going to be bigger than before. "There's going to be new regulations for firehouse 51"answered the chief._

 _Groans could be heard throughout the conference room area._

 _"What do you mean new regulations?"asked Mouch_

 _"Separate locker rooms-one for the guys and girls-that's part what's going to be added on the firehouse"answered Trevor standing there_

 _"Girls! I'm the only here"answered Gabriela standing one._

 _"Ms. Dawson your not the only one anymore,Amber Braddock and Riley Scarlatti are going to be joining the team for now"answered Trevor._

 _"Leslie Shay will be joining the team again,having her own private office"answered Destiny walking into the conference room area._

 _"Destiny! How are you doing?"asked Peter happy to see Destiny again._

 _Destiny looks at Matt Casey at the moment-then towards the others. "Ok! Trevor-the others are waiting in your office"answered Destiny._

 _Author's Note:Happy thanksgiving_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After the gang at the firehouse 51 found out that Destiny doesn't remember anything in the past 3 years.

Destiny Sheppard slowly walks into the kitchen of the firehouse.

Leslie Shay-was still working for Destiny as one of her guardians.

Gabriella Dawson-leans against the counter,while Peter Mills was cooking food for those who were hungry. "Destiny! Why did you all of sudden showed up again?"asked Gabriella.

Kelly Severide,Matt Casey, Detective Jay Halstead-he left the intelligence unit-being one of Destiny's personal guard and Detective Erica Walsh came walking into the mess hall-they overheard the question being asked.

Destiny not paying any attention to the question being ask.

"Destiny! Is something wrong?"asked Leslie Shay-kneeling down to Destiny's level.

Destiny slowly gets up from the table. "I am needed in Colorado on urgent business"answered Destiny hurrying away from the group.

Kelly,Leslie and Jay raced after Destiny in a flash of lightening.

3 days later

Benjamin and Griffin Darden Casey-come racing into the firehouse.

Detective Antonio Dawson comes walking into the station with Chief Boden.

"Ortis! Turn the television on please. You guys need to see this"answered Wallance.

Brian Ortis turns on the television on.

"Chief! What's going on?"asked Matt

Matt's sister had picked up the two boys from school early.

"Antonio what are you doing here?"asked Gabriella shocked to see her brother at the station.

"Just watch the news"answered Antonio.

(Colorado)

Destiny Sheppard, Luna Quinn,Tara Jackson,Trevor O'Neill and Lynn O'Neill their parents were among the group in uniform.

Some of the Elite Guardians were there dressed in their uniforms.

Destiny was wearing black jeans,red tank top had a badge against her waist.

(Back in Chicago)

Firehouse

Mouths were wide open

"Wait are those badges we see?"snapped Gabriella angrily.

"Why is Destiny and Leslie there in uniform?"asked Christopher.

"What on earth is uncle kelly there?"asked Griffin.

"Lt. Severide is there in Colorado,because he's one of Destiny's guardians"answered Detective Antonio.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

It was 3 weeks later since the funeral of Lt. John Sheppard.

All during that 3 weeks-Destiny was in the hospital-due to an accident.

"Destiny, here is some lunch"said Matt giving her a plate of food that was already cut.

Matt Casey goes back in line to get his food.

Kelly comes in with a young girl,his half sister Katie.

Meeting the gang again.

"Hey! Casey isn't Destiny supposed to be at the table?"asked Joe Cruz

"Cruz,Destiny is eating at the table"answered Matt Casey who frozed in seeing an empty spot to where Destiny was supposed to be.

Katie Nolan saids something. "Destiny the girl who looked like she was in alot of pain,she walked out of here a few minutes ago"answered Katie.

Matt,Kelly,Herrmann heard voices

"Destiny,wait a minute where are you going?"asked Benjamin (Saturday) no school.

"Uncle Matt,Not going to want you to leave"answered Griffin pointing it out.

"Destiny! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Gabriela racing towards the kids who were standing outside of the station.

"I'm going home"answered Destiny walking away from the group down towards the street.

Racing footsteps going after her.

"Destiny! Shift is almost over-can you wait a little longer?"asked Matt Casey.

Destiny tense a bit turns sightly towards Lt. Matt Casey and others by the street. "No! I can't wait until shift is almost over. Incase you haven't notice- Lt. Casey I just lost my dad in the line of duty-so excuse me please"snapped Destiny slowly making her way towards the cross walk.

Matt Casey watches Destiny knows she's in pain.

"Uncle Matt! Should we go after her?"asked Benjamin.

"Casey! Go we will cover the shift"shouted Christopher Herrmann.

Several hours later had arrived home,Destiny was no where to be seen in the house.

"unlce matt,Destiny said she was going home"said Benjamin.

"Destiny isn't here in any of the rooms"said griffin seeing they were at the house that Matt had brought when Destiny was gone for 3 years.

called everyone to see if they Destiny anywhere.

Leslie Shay wasn't answering her phone,she was with Destiny at the new that Destiny wasn't doing very well.

Kelly Severide stops at the new house,after Peter Mills said that Leslie was at the new house. "shay! Are you here?"yelled Kelly racing onto the driveway.

Gabriela Dawson took the two boys to her brothers house for the rest of the day.

25 minutes Matt Casey arrives at the new house.

Destiny was somewhere else on the property's of the house,where everyone was looking for her.

Leslie Shay knows she has to tell her co workers where Destiny is in the house. "Aren't going to find Destiny that way, Casey have to be patient with her."Said Shay.

3 hours they found where Destiny was,her form was shaking a lot.

"We need to get Destiny warm,her body is cold"answered Kelly.

1 hour later Destiny was laid down between Kelly and Matt in his bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Destiny had awaken up during the night,felt an arm wrapped around her body. Slowly looks at Matt Casey who was wearing pants but no shirt,Kelly was sounded asleep on the pull out couch in Casey's bedroom.

Slowly making her way down the stairs in the house,into the kitchen.

10 seconds later Kelly had awaken up to used the bathroom,noticed that Destiny was not on the bed sleeping. He wakes Casey up from sleeping. "Casey" said Kelly.

Casey slowly opens his eyes looks at the clock."Kelly Severide it's in the middle of the night"said Casey about to go back to sleep.

"Casey! Destiny isn't here in the bedroom"answered Kelly getting dressed.

That alerted Casey to get up from the bed,both of them coming down the stairs.

Noticed that the door to the backyard was slightly open,it was also raining softly.

Destiny was standing there in the middle of the porch,staring at open air. Suddenly fell off the porch and screamed loudly.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide raced towards Destiny who was sitting on the ground screaming.

Raining harder this time.

Destiny was having one of her issues,that the doctors had warned the firemen and Leslie Shay,Gabriela Dawson about. "No! Matt let me go"screamed Destiny hitting Matt Casey in the chest.

5 minutes later Destiny was crying into her pillow,refused to let anyone touch her.

Kelly and Matt were standing outside the slightly closed doorway.

Both of them could hear Destiny crying,they couldn't do anything at the moment. Riley Scarlatti was with Destiny right now.

Riley walking out of the bedroom that Destiny was currently had fallen asleep in,walked downstairs into the kitchen area.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide followed Riley downstairs towards the kitchen area of the house.

Riley drinking some hot chocolate,looks up. "Lt. Casey and Lt. Severide will have to be patient with Destiny at the moment,she is starting to remember some things in what happen in the past"answered Riley.

"Remember what?"asked Kelly who was worried with fright.

Riley sighs to herself. "Destiny doesn't want to lose the both you,since she recently just lost her dad in the line of duty. She is blaming herself for his death,seeing made him go back to Colorado"answered riley.

"Thanks"answered Kelly.

Riley heads towards her home the guesthouse on the property of the mansion.

"We might as well try to get some sleep"answered kelly.

Matt Casey follows Kelly Severide upstairs to their separate bedrooms they still had before Destiny disappeared 3 years ago.

Matt Casey slowly makes his way towards Destiny's bedroom,knelt down on the ground in front of her sleeping form. Pulling the covers over his daughter's shaking form still. "Destiny,I love you very much"whispered Matt Casey leaving the bedroom sightly open incase something went wrong.

Praying they could be a family again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Jay Halstead became Destiny Sheppard-Summers personal bodyguard-he quit the intelligence unit in chicago.

Kelly Severide and Destiny were in Colorado 4 days ago to do with a will of John Sheppard estates.

Destiny finds out she has two older siblings from-who were adopted-they live in Los Angeles and Santa Monica area of California.

At the firehouse 51

Jessica Chilton new member of the firehouse, doesn't like Destiny one bit.

Sylvie Brett likes Destiny alot.

Destiny was working on something in her private office at the firehouse.

Knocked on the doorway.

Gabriella Dawson was alot nicer and cooler to Destiny now. Although wasn't quite impressed with Jessica behaviors towards the others.

Jessica knocks on destiny's office doorway. "Hi"answered Jessica.

Destiny doesn't hear Jessica knocking on the office doorway.

Jessica doesn't like being ignored-especially by kids. "Hello"answered Jessica.

Destiny stretches a little bit-sees jessica by her office doorway. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Destiny standing up now.

Jessica looks at Destiny. "I heard alot about you from the others here at the firehouse"answered Jessica.

Destiny knows that Jessica doesn't like her.

Gabriela sees Jessica at Destiny's private office doorway. "Jessica! Don't you have work to do?"asked Gabriela.

Jessica looks at Gabriela. "Yes! I was just checking on the kid here"answered Jessica.

Kelly Severide was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen area with Ortis-Brian. Two of them heard words.

Destiny closes her private office-by locking it.

"Destiny has a name"answered Gabriela.

"Ok! Destiny what are you doing at firehouse 51 then?"asked Jessica wanting Destiny to get into trouble with the uppers ones.

Destiny confused in what Jessica was saying to her.

Ortis-Brian and Kelly Severide were just walking by.

"Is there a problem?"asked Ortis.

"nope"answered Jessica walking away from the group into the kitchen area of the firehouse.

Kelly looks at Gabriela towards Destiny who was staring at open air.

Matt Casey was already getting a plate of food-was just sitting down at the table.

Ortis,Kelly,Gabriela and Destiny heading into the kitchen area.

Gabriela heading towards the coffee pot.

Ortis heading towards to get a plate of food.

Kelly sitting down at the table to read the newspaper.

Jessica turns around-with a plate in her hands,sees Destiny sitting down right next to Jimmy and Sylvie.

Jimmy smiles at Destiny sitting down right next to him.

Sylvie smiles too.

Jessica walks over to her new friends saids something to Destiny. "Kid. Your sitting in my seat"answered Jessica.

Those who were in the kitchen-frozed in what they were doing.

Matt Casey sees Kelly Severide getting up from where he was sitting at.

Kelly Severide walks over to the group. "Is there a problem here?"asked kelly.

Jessica smiles at kelly severide. "The kid is in my seat"answered Jessica.

"Jessica! There are other seats"answered Jimmy pointing to the one across from him.

Destiny slowly get's up from where she was sitting at. "My name is Destiny Severide,I have the right to be here at the firehouse. Excuse me please"snapped Destiny leaving the kitchen area in a flash of lightening.

Jimmy,Ortis and Sylvie shake their heads.

Gabriela going to check on Destiny.

Wallance Boden just walked into the kitchen just in time to see kelly severdie say something jessica.

Kelly Severide saids something to Jessica Chilton. "Do not ever talk to my adopted daughter like that again. That is strike 1"answered kelly.

Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

4 weeks later

Jessica Chilton saw Destiny Severide-on her off day-decided to follow.

Destiny Severide heading towards the grocery store-to do some shopping for food. She was meeting Rily Scarlatti and her dad-Spike Scarlatti at the grocery store.

"Riley"answered Destiny.

"Destiny! How are you doing?"asked Spike.

"ok"answered Destiny.

"Lucas saids hi Destiny"answered Riley she went to visited lucas in Las Vegas a few days ago.

"How is our brother doing?"asked destiny.

"Ok"answered Riley.

Either of them knowing that Jessica overheard most of the converstation going on in the grocery store.

Riley and Destiny sharing a grocery cart-they were only getting some things for the house they share together with their dads.

Produce items:

Grapes

Watermelon

Lettuce-4 bags of it

Tomatoes-2 bags

Cucumbers

Onions

Potaotes

Carrots

Cabbage

Eggplant

Corn-on the cob

Apples

Pears

Peaches

bananas

Aisles:

Baby corn

refried beans-4 cans of it

salsa

salad dressings-wish bone brand

chips

pretzels

crackers

breads-10 loaves

soups

coffee

hot chocolate

chicken broth

dairy sections:

yogurt

milk-almond milk

milk

cheese

butter

ice cream-soy ice cream

frozen pizzas

frozen veggies and etc.

Riley and Destiny divided the items into two sections.

One of the sections was going to the mansion

Other ones were going to the firehouse and intelligence unit-police station break room-where Jay was.

2 days later

Destiny was working in the kitchen with joe and Sylvie cooking foods.

"Thanks! For getting some foods"answered Joe.

Destiny stirring something on the stove.

Jessica and Jimmy walking into the kitchen.

Jessica is laughing at something that Jimmy had said to her.

Stop in her steps in seeing Destiny in the kitchen.

"Hi"answered jimmy.

Destiny smiles at those who were in the kitchen area.

Jay Halstead was watching Benjamin and Griffin Darden-in the kitchen-they didn't have school today. Since Matt Casey has custody of the two boys-because of their parents were deceased.

"Destiny! What's there to eat?"whinned Griffin.

Destiny laughs at her two adopted brothers. "What do you want to eat?"asked Destiny.

"What are you making now?"asked Benjamin.

"Tacos"answered Joe

"Yummy"answered Jimmy.

Gabriela comes walking into the kitchen with a cup in her hands. "Hi"answered Gabriela.

Benjamin waves at Gabriela.

"Jay! I can watch the two boys for a couple minutes"answered Gabriela.

Jay drinking some coffee. "It's ok-besides they wanted to see Destiny here at the firehouse"answered Jay.

Alarms sounded through out the firehouse.

Racing footsteps could be heard in the garage.

Kelly severide could heard Griffin say something to Destiny.

Griffin saids something to Destiny. "Who is that long red head?"asked Griffin.

"Jessica Chilton she's new,since aunt leslie shay died 7 months ago"answered Destiny sadly.

3 hours later the group comes back from their rescue.

Just in time to see Destiny sitting where Matt Casey usually sits down at the table.

Jessica saids something to Destiny. "Destiny! Are you sure should be sitting where Lt. Casey sits?"asked Jessica.

Jay,Griffin and Benjamin overheard that remark made towards Destiny.

Destiny glares at Jessica. "I do not have to answer to you"answered Destiny.

Matt Casey sees that Destiny was sitting in in his seat,doesn't mind through.

Destiny feels her cell-phone vibrating in the pocket. "Excuse me please"answered Destiny by passing Matt out of the kitchen.

Griffin glares at Jessica. "Your mean!"shouted Griffin.

"Ya! Your mean to our sister"answered Benjamin.

Jay couldn't control his laughter.

Christopher Herrmann wife-Cindy was bringing some cookies to the firehouse.

Benjamin and Griffin were going to go home with Riley who came to pick them up at the firehouse.

Kelly Severide was in his office working on paper work.

He looked up when Destiny had walked into the office-with the door closed.

Kelly Severide he turned his chair towards Destiny. "Destiny! Is something wrong?"asked Kelly.

Destiny looks at Kelly Severide. "I was just notified that my siblings want to meet me in person"answered Destiny.

Matt Casey sees Kelly and Destiny talking about something,he knocks on the door.

Kelly motions for Matt to come into the office also.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Matt Casey saw Kelly Severide and Destiny talking in Lt. Severide's office.

He knocks on the office doorway.

Kelly Severide motions for matt to come into the office.

Thy closed the blinds for private converstations.

"Destiny! Are you ok?"asked Matt

Destiny looks at Matt Casey and Kelly Severide-looks at the computer.

Reason why Destiny decided to take Kelly Severide last name instead of Matt Casey last name for special reasons. Since Lt. Casey has custody of Benjamin and Griffin Darden now.

"I was just telling Lt. Severide was heading to California, my siblings want to meet me in person"answered Destiny.

"When would you leave?"asked Matt.

"3 days from now, Riley and her dad are coming with me"answered Destiny.

"Call us"answered Matt.

Destiny nods her head.

Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse.

Kelly and Matt raced out of the office.

Destiny heads towards the kitchen to make some snacks for her firehouse family.

Jay halstead-brother William Halstead was sitting when Destiny came into the kitchen.

William Halstead heard alot about Destiny Severide through Jay. "Hi"answered William.

Destiny looks at Jay. "hi"answered Destiny.

"William is there something you wanted?"asked Jay who was curious in what was going on at the hospital.

"Just a gathering at Molly your invited to-in 2 days"answered William.

Jay Halstead knows that he probably will not be in town for the gathering. "Thanks! William we might not be in town for the gathering. Destiny,Riley,Spike and I are heading to California"answered Jay.

5 hours later

Destiny was working reading a book at the table-there was snacks on the counter.

Gabriela sits down near Destiny. "Destiny! What are you reading?"asked Gabriela.

Destiny reading a book,looks at Gabriela-drinking hot chocolate-. "Romance Novel"answered Destiny.

Sylvie comes walking over to two. "Is it ok I sit with you two?"asked Sylvie

"Sure"answered Destiny

"Thanks"answered Sylvie.

Joe and ortis see the snacks on the counter.

"Pie"answered Joe smelling the pies on the counters.

Jessica walks into the kitchen-still wasn't quite happy in seeing Destiny at the firehouse. "Destiny who were the two people I saw you with at the grocery store?"asked jessica.

"Lt. Spike Scarlatti and Riley Scarlatti are my friends, it's none of your damn business"snapped Destiny.

Destiny sweared just in time

When Kelly,Wallance,Christopher and Matt came walking into the kitchen.

"Is there a problem?"Asked Wallance-he knows there's a situation going on with Jessica Chilton.

"No! Just there shouldn't be kids here at a dangerous job"murmured Jessica.

"Jessica! That is my daughter your talking about"answered Kelly.

"My goddaughter"answered Matt,Sylvie,jimmy and Gabriela at once.

Jessica is confused. "Wait Destiny is your daughter, Lt. Severide. I thought Destiny was adopted by Lt. Casey?"asked Jessica.

"Yes! Matt and kelly share custody of Destiny-she took Kelly's last name"answered Christopher.

"Why are you the two of you sharing custody of Destiny?"asked Jessica.

"None of your business"answered Gabriela.

Jessica walks out of the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Destiny Severide,Detective Jay Halstead,Spike and Riley Scarlatti were in California in meeting Destiny's siblings who were adopted.

Summer Clan Boys are all adopted:

Hunter Summers-age 33-lawyer-in Hawaii-was married-wife deceased

Shawn Summers-age 27-a doctor in santa monica

Gregory Summers-age 25-special task force in new york city-for Tara's Flack.

Kurt Summers-age 23-

Max Summers-age 18-Destiny's brother, member of Kristen's Callaway task force

Shields Clan Boys are all adopted

Ferris Shields-age 33-deceased

Joy Shields-Summers-deceased-was married to Hunter Summers-age 30

Duke Shields-age 28-police officer in new york city.

Cory Shields-age 25-special task force

Francis Shields-age 21-Kristen's brother-by adoption.

Sky Shields-age 18-Destiny's other brother.

Both Destiny and Kristen are the sole heirs to the Sheppards,Shields and Summers fortune.

Ashley Deeks and Erin Callen were meeting Destiny at the airport.

"Destiny! We are so glad your finally here. Max and Sky can not wait to see you"exclaimed Ashley.

4 hours later

Max Summers and Sky Shields finally get to meet their little sister-Destiny Severide who they learned is adopted by a fireman in Chicago.

"Max and Sky,was there a reason you two wanted to meet my goddaughter?"asked Spike.

Sky Shields coughs. "We were going through some of our adopted parents things,saw we were related to the late. Lt. John Sheppard-who has a daughter who was adopted. We wanted to get to know our sister"answered Sky.

"Destiny! Kristen might not have mention this to you-the two of you are sole heirs to the fortune of Shields,Sheppards and Summers Clan"answered Shawn Summers walking into the room.

Destiny slowly get's up-stares out of the window.

"We understand can not leave your other family members in Chicago. Max,Shawn and Sky will take care of the estates-since your one of 3 youngest females to be rich"answered Ashley.

Destiny hugs her brothers. "Your right I do not want to leave my family-until we tell them"answered Destiny.

6 days later

Members of the firehouse 51 were spread throughout the kitchen.

Kelly Severide doesn't know that Destiny his adopted daughter will be coming back with some guys.

"Lt. Severide when is Destiny coming back from California?"asked Mouch who was reading the newspaper.

Kelly Severide drinking some coffee.

"Hey! When were you going to mention that our niece is alone in California?"asked Brian-Ortis.

"Destiny isn't alone guys,she with Riley,Spike and Jay"answered Will Halstead who comes walking into the kitchen.

"Dr. Halstead what are you doing here at the firehouse?"asked Jessica.

"Jay called saying he would be arriving with Destiny in a couple minutes"answered Will.

Before anyone could say anything else.

Racing footsteps could be heard

Laughter also.

Jay Halstead comes walking into the kitchen.

"Jay! Who picked you up at the airport?"asked Matt Casey.

"Detective Erin Lindsey picked us up at the airport-before heading back to the station"answered Jay sitting down in a chair.

"Where's our daughter?"asked Kelly.

"Destiny had to dropped something off in her office"answered Jay.

Racing footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Lt. Severide and Lt. Casey! There's no much to tell you guys"answered Destiny.

3 people came into the kitchen.

Those who in the kitchen frozed in their spots.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

3 people were standing behind Destiny who had come racing into the kitchen of firehouse 51.

Jessica Chilton just stares at first.

"Destiny! Who are these people?"asked Gabriella.

Destiny smiles at the 3 people-walks over the two of them-hugs.

Kelly Severide sees Destiny hugging two of the people around the waist. He figures that they are important to his daughter.

"Hello! My name is Kristen Callaway-adopted daughter to Lt. TC Callaway of the Pacific Blue-in Santa Monica,California. Meet Max Summers and Sky Shields-brothers to Destiny Sheppard Severide"answered Kristen.

Gasps could be heard.

"Are you making this up?"asked Jessica.

"No! Why would we be making something up? Max and Sky were adopted-they are Destiny's older brothers"answered Kristen.

"Excuse me,how old are you not to be rude?"asked Jimmy.

"Ms. Callaway is 18 years old,she happens to be the adopted daughter to Lt. TC Callaway of the pacific blue police officers in Santa Monica. Also is one of the leaders for the special task force"snapped Sky Shields.

Mouths were wide open now.

"One that Destiny is second in command of"answered Max Summers.

"Lt. Severide can we talk to you alone in the office?"asked Sky.

Kelly Severide,Sky Shields,Max Summers,Kristen Callaway and Destiny Severide are talking alone in his office-with the draps pulled down for private.

Those who were in the kitchen were wondering what was going on.

"Gee! We aren't important enough to know what's going on?"asked Jessica

Matt Casey knows it must be important-he would find out later.

"We will know what's going on later,everyone"answered Christopher going back to reading the newspaper.

"Detective Halstead! You wouldn't know what's going would you?"asked Joe.

Detective jay halstead was drinking some fresh cup of coffee,he sightly turns his head towards the guys. "Sorry! It's really none of my business"answered Jay.

Chief Wallence Boden was called to Lt. Severide's office also.

Brian Ortis saw Wallence Boden knocking on Kelly Severide's office doorway,he races towards the kitchen area. "Guys! I just saw Chief walking into Lt. Severide's office"answered Ortis.

30 minutes later

Chief Wallence Boden walked into the kitchen to tell his firehouse 51 some news.

"Chief Boden! What did Lt. Severide wanted?"asked Chrisopher.

"Lt. Severide! Just wanted to let you know he's leaving firehouse 51 to be with Destiny in Santa monica,they are leaving in 2 weeks to pack their stuff"answered Boden.

Gasps could be heard.

"No way! Lt. Severide wouldn't leave us for some kid"shouted Jessica angrily.

Matt Casey stood up now-supporting Kelly Severide decisions. "Chief! I'm going to take Griffin and Benjamin to Santa monica also,sorry guys"answered Matt Casey leaving the kitchen area.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Almost everyone at firehouse 51 were happy that Lt. Kelly Severide and Lt. Matt Casey were going to have a new life with their kids.

Jessica Chilton wasn't happy that the two were moving to California.

Everyone was coming and going at the firehouse.

"Gee! Why are you moving just for some kid?"murmured Jessica.

Not knowing her co-workers could hear everything.

"Ms. Chilton! Do you have something want to say?"asked Jay Halstead whose Destiny's hired personal bodyguard.

Will Halstead was there with some of his coworkers saying goodbye to his brother.

"We can hear everything your saying"answered April.

Jessica stands up quickly. "I didn't ask for that brat to take the two Lt's. from us"shouted Jessica.

Destiny ended up coming into the kitchen-overheard Jessica calling her a brat.

"Jessica! Maybe you shouldn't call Destiny a brat, she does have more rights here"answered Ortis.

Kelly Severide had bumped right into Destiny. "Is there something wrong?"asked Kelly.

"No! Lt. we are sorry your leaving so soon"answered Will.

Sylvie Brett comes into the kitchen. "Guys! Chief Boden wants everyone in the conference room"answered Sylvie.

"Thanks"answered Connor Rhodes.

Everyone heads towards the conference room area.

Kelly Severide,Sylvie Brett,Brian Ortis,Matt Casey,Will halstead,Connor Rhodes and Jay halstead already know what's going to happen next.

Chief Boden is standing there with another person-from the higher ups.

"We just wanted to let you know everyone know that firehouse 51 is temporary closed until further notice"answered Chief Doris.

Mouths were wide open now

Gasps could be heard.

"Why are you closing firehouse 51 down?"asked Herrmann.

"Lt. Casey. Lt. Severide,Sylvie Brett,Brian and Jimmy are being transferred to another firehouse in Los Angles and Santa Monica,California"answered Doris.

Joe Cruz stands up. "I'm going too"answered Joe.

Jessica speechless. "Your all going because of some kid?"asked Jessica.

"Hey! My daughter has a name"snapped Kelly Severide.

Destiny leaning against Matt Casey for support.

Matt Casey had his arms around Destiny's shoulders.

Jay looks at Connor and Will for a moment. "Sorry! I'm leaving to be with Destiny in Santa Monica"answered Jay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Destiny Severide had moved into the house that her siblings lived in Los Angeles.

Lt. Kelly Severide wanted to be closer to his adopted daughter's sake,seeing she is the sole heir to the Sheppard/Summers/Shields fortunes.

Lt. Matt Casey also moved to Los Angeles with Griffin and Benjamin Darden-adopted the boys.

Firehouse 51 was replaced with new firefighters coming to the firehouse.

Jessica Chilton wasn't quite happy that her friends were leaving the firehouse. "Where are you going to be going off too?"asked Jessica.

"We were offer jobs in Los Angeles and Santa Monica"answered Sylvie Brett.

"Why! Are you leaving the firehouse? Just for some stupid kid"snapped Jessica.

"Hey! Destiny is a special kid whose should be treated with respect, something you do not have"answered Joe.

That talk was over 5 months ago.

Destiny Severide was currently at the location of the Elite Guardians office building in Santa Monica-she is in second command of the special task force.

Detective jay halstead moved to Los Angeles-since he's Destiny Valet-personal bodyguard. He also has his own office at the task force building.

Kristen Callaway was currently in her office-working on some things.

"Hey! We came to see Destiny"answered Ortis.

"Hey! Is Kristen in?"asked Cory McNamera.

Elena one of the newest task force members was at her desk.

"Do you have an appointment to see Ms. Callaway and Ms. Severide?"asked Elena.

"I do not need permission to see Kristen"exclaimed Cory McNamera.

Destiny Severide comes walking out of her office-wearing the uniform for the task force that everyone wears. "Uncle Ortis reason why you are here?"asked Destiny.

"Guys wanted to know get some lunch on the boardwalk,appointed me to come and get you"answered Ortis.

"Lt. Callaway is busy with something,I offered to ask kristen if she wanted to meet us at the office"answered Cory.

Kristen Callaway comes walking out of the break room. "Officer McNamera what are you doing here?"asked Kristen.

"Just wanted to know that everyone wants to see you at the office"answered Cory.

"Whose everyone?"asked Max Summers

"Ya"answered Sky Shields.

"Our sister isn't going anywhere with you"answered Nicholas McGarrett standing there.

"Lt. Callaway already knows I'm meeting him in 15 minutes with Uncle Russ and Uncle Bobby"answered Kristen.

"Uncle Matt and Kelly already know they are picking us up shortly"answered Destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Destiny Severide was currently sitting at her desk-at the task force headquarters-just finishing something and saving it.

walks towards where the members of the task force bikes were locked at in one of the rooms.

"Elena! I'm headed off for the rest of the day"answered Destiny.

Elena nods her head. "Bye"answered Elena.

Kristen Callaway comes out of the her office, saw Destiny heading towards the rooms where the bikes were locked. "Destiny! I can have Jason, Nicholas, Sky or Max drop us off"answered Kristen.

"It's ok! I wether biked towards the beach"answered Destiny.

"Ok! Let me get my bike too"answered Kristen.

Max Summers and Nicholas McGarrett were also on their bikes for back-up incase something would happen to the girls.

Jason McGarrett rode in the jeep.

Actually something did happen to the two girls.

Lt. TC Callaway knows that his daughter was meeting him near the beach to grab lunch-when he's now busy on bike duty.

Victor Del Toro happened to be his partner for part of the day.

Few seconds later shots could be heard.

"We need backup at the boardwalk"answered Victor into his ear piece.

"We are on our way"answered Chris and Russ at once.

4 of them came to the beach just in time to hear shouts.

Kristen flies over their heads-her bike was shot at.

"No!"answered Jason crawlings towards Kristen who was on the beach.

Destiny bike was shot at-she was laying down on the grass.

Everyone shooting different directions.

Fire trucks were called to the scene.

Lt. Kelly Severide overhears that Destiny was currently on the grass.

Lt. Matt Casey was already where Destiny was -sitting up on the grass.

Destiny stares at her bike. "Kristen"answered Destiny trying to get up from the grass.

"Destiny! Sit for a minute"answered Matt.

Kelly kneels down to his daughter's level. "Destiny! Are you ok?"asked Kelly.

"Yes! I need to know if Kristen is ok?"asked Destiny slowly standing up now.

"Kristen!"answered Destiny making way towards her best friend.

Kristen was currently being looked at-she was leaning against Russ Granger. "Ow!"Screamed Kristen.

"Kristen! Where does it hurt?"asked TC

"My wrist"answered Kristen.

Both Kristen and Destiny were taken to the hospital to be looked at.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Kirsten Callaway and Destiny Severide were at home relaxing after their bike incident 5 days ago.

Kristen couldn't even ride her bike anyways-because of the bandage on arm.

Griffin and Benjamin Darden Casey came racing towards the girls.

"Destiny! We want to go to the boardwalk"answered Benjamin.

Destiny stares at the two boys. "Why are you asking me?"asked Destiny.

"We thought you could get some fresh air since the bike incident"answered Griffin.

"Go, ask the others at the firehouse"answered Destiny stretching a little bit.

"We do not want to ask the others at the firehouse, want to go with you"answered Benjamin.

"How are you boys gonna get there?"asked Kristen coming down the stairs.

Brian Ortis came walking into the headquarters of the Elite Guardians. "Bringing the boys to the boardwalk to meet the others there,they want Destiny to come"answered Brian.

Kristen stares at Mr. Ortis. She shakes her head. "Destiny and I are grounded to the headquarters"answered Kristen.

(At the boardwalk)

"Uncle Kelly! Did you ground Destiny?"asked Benjamin.

Kelly Severide looks at Benjamin Darden Casey. "What are you talking about?"asked Kelly.

"Ms. Callaway mention that she and Destiny were grounded at the Elite Guardians headquarters"said Ortis.

"No! I didn't grounded Destiny"answered kelly.

Kelly and Matt looked at each other.

"Ortis can you watch the two boys for us?"asked matt.

"Sure"answered Ortis.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kelly Severide and Matt Casey arrived at the task force office.

Destiny Severide was sitting in the kitchen of the task force

Kristen Callaway was in her private office-taking a nap.

Elena wolfe was sitting at the counter looking at some reports.

"Hey! We were wondering if we could see Destiny?"asked Kelly.

Nicholas,Jason, Max,Aaron and Hayden, Sky and Ryan were also in the kitchen eating lunch.

Lisa was coming back on duty.

"Destiny there are some people who want to see you"answered Elena speaking into an earpiece.

Destiny must had said something to elena.

Elena turns towards Matt and Kelly. "Destiny said go on in towards the kitchen"answered Elena letting them in.

"Thanks"answered Matt.

3 minutes later

"destiny! why would you tell the boys and brian your grounded?"asked kelly.

Destiny severide turns around in her chair. "I didn't tell Griffin, Brian and benjamin was grounded"answered Destiny.

"Well they just told us at the boardwalk"answered Matt.

Destiny stands up.

Max comes up checking on Kristen who fell asleep. "Sorry! Ms. Callaway was the one who told the boys and brian ortis that Destiny and her were grounded here to the office"answered Max sitting down in a chair.

"Why would Kristen tell a lie?"asked Matt.

"Kristen didn't lie,she grounded"answered Hayden.

"Why ground my daughter also?"asked kelly.

"Hello! I'm right here"answered Destiny.

"Destiny! The others want to see you"answered (Stella Kidd) who joins the group over 8 months ago.

Destiny shakes her. "sorry that's not gonna happen soon"answered Destiny going back to her lunch.

Kelly kneels down destiny. "Destiny is something wrong?"asked Kelly.

Destiny stands up from where she was sitting. "I can't leave the task force office right now, Kristen right now is resting"answered Destiny answering a phone call.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Destiny Severide stares at her adopted family members. "I wasn't the one who told Ortis was grounded to begin with. Kristen right now is resting in her quarters, I can't leave the headquarters since I'm in second command"answered Destiny.

"How long do you think Kristen will be asleep for?"asked Stella Kidd.

Jason and Nicholas McGarrett can overheard the words being said about their sister.

"Kristen is going to need alot of rest right now,she goes through this every year. There's nothing we can do but be there for her"answered Nicholas.

"What are you talking about?"asked Ryan Summers.

One of the members of the elite guardians,he's new.

"This week is the anniversary of Kristen's birth father Alex Matthews death. Our little sister isn't the same during this time"answered Erica Callen-coming outside of the break room.

"Sister! You girls do not have the same last name"answered Matt.

"No! Doesn't mean we are sisters by blood"answered Ashley Deeks.

Footsteps could be heard coming from upstairs from the headquarters.

"Ms. Callaway how are you feeling?"asked Elena.

"Tired"answered Kristen sitting down in Jason's lap.

"Kristen! Is it ok that we take Destiny to the boardwalk?"asked Stella.

Kristen looks to Destiny. "Destiny! Do you want to go?"asked Kristen.

Destiny looks at her adopted dad-Kelly Severide. "No! I really do not want to go"answered Destiny.

Stella, Matt and kelly leave the headquarters.

8 days later

Destiny,Kristen, Jason,Nicholas, Violet-she's visiting her sister-were laying down on the private beach-on the mansion.

"Violet! How long are you staying here?"asked Ashley.

Ashley and Erica were at the mansion also, there dads were on huge case-they were staying at Kristen's home.

Violet looks up from reading a book. "Uncle Danny sent me here to spend at least 2 weeks since, dad gotten busted is in jail"answered Violet.

Crash!

Everyone stood up.

"Who would be breaking in at this time?"asked Ashley.

Jason and Nicholas surrounded the girls.

Calling for back-up.

Pacific Blue officers were on duty.

Officer Jamie Stickerland with Officer Bobby Cruz

Officer Chris Kelly with Officer monica harper

Officer Russ Granger with Officer Cory mcnamera

Lt. TC Callaway with Officer Victor Del Toro.

Detective Aaron Carson with hayden Carson.

Max summers and Sky shields were among them also

Firefighters Kelly Severide and Matt Casey were among them.

They were radio that something was going on at the mansion.

The gate was busted open with a huge black car.

Police officers came just in time to hear screaming.

Screaming

Violet,Kristen and Destiny being dragged off by black people carrying them out off the property.

Ashley,Jason,Nicholas and Erica were knocked out with gas bombs.

"Let me go"shouted Violet.

Kristen sees her brothers knocked out cold,Violet trying to get to the others. Saw two of family members with weapons drawn out.

Destiny kicks at her person in the private area.

person falls to the ground.

Grabs something near by-ties that person to a poll.

Races towards Kristen who was still being held.

"Let go of Ms. Callaway right now"shouted Destiny stepping in front of the person holding onto Kristen.

"Destiny! What are you doing?"shouted Matt and Kelly at once.

Violet bites the person in the hand.

Screaming.

Karate kicked that person in the face.


End file.
